1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological oscillating device for generating a non-linear oscillating signal which is to be a factor of an electrical oscillation required for the transmission of information pertaining to the life maintenance of an organism, and more particularly to a biological oscillating device serving as a biomembrane model including as its fundamental structure a membrane such as a lipid membrane within which is arranged protein or polypeptide allowing various ions to be transported or passed, the device generating an oscillating electrical signal varying in response to an external stimulus such as light irradiation or chemical substance.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In information processing in a living body, an ignition of a nerve system and a movement of a substance between the inside and the outside of the cell are the source of information transmission. An electrical oscillation caused by such movement them is thought to be an oscillation produced by functions of proteins in an organism membrane. This oscillating signal varies diversely, depending on an external stimulus, whereby the stimulus information is transmitted to a central nerve.
As means for obtaining this oscillation artificially using an organic material, there is currently known a modeling device for obtaining an oscillating signal from a lipid membrane in an aqueous electrolyte solution. This is an electrical oscillation to be produced by a fluctuation of a lipid molecule. This prior art is exemplified by "Hyomen (Surface)" by Yoshikawa, Vol. 26, No. 11, 1988 and "Maku (Membrane)" by Toko and Yamafuji, Vol. 12, No. 1, 1987.
In the case where the above modeling device is used to constitute a biological oscillation device, however, it was inconveniently difficult to generate an oscillation having a specific mode in response to an external input, in other words, to control the oscillation.